breadwinners_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Breadwinners (Episode)
"'''Breadwinners" '''is a four-and-a-half minute YouTube short created by Gary Doodles and Steve Borst to entertain fellow animators. The pilot would later evolve into the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name. It was uploaded to YouTube on August 22, 2012, and was later remade with improved animation and voice acting as well as censorship. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce teaches Alanna how to drive the rocket van. Plot The Pilot begins with some Geese flying into the Rocket Van. SwaySway swipes them away with the windshield and asks Buhdeuce what their next stop is. Buhdeuce says it's 86-75-3-0-9 Webster Lane. Jenny Quackles placed an order for a dozen loaves of Jelly-Filled Alfalfa Bread. Alanna then asks SwaySway and Buhdeuce if she can drive the Rocket Van just this once. SwaySway says she has no hand-eye coordination, no experience driving anything, and that she's not good at driving the most controls. Yet she doesn't see why not. Then SwaySway says step one is to adjust mirrors. Alanna then sees a monster and throws the mirror at it. Then step two is aquaint yourself with the controls. Alanna says to the controls that she likes bread and romantic comedies, then asks if the gear stick if it wants to go skateboarding. It breaks off and Alanna daydreams about going skateboarding with it until SwaySway snaps her out of it. Then SwaySway says step three is if to drive in a perfectly straight line is this: up-up, down-down, left-left, right-left, blue-red, blue-red, green, up-down, twisty-twist, down-down, right-right, right-right, right-right, big left, and smackity-smack, smackity-smack. Alanna then kicks one of the gears with her butt, causing the Rocket Van to spiral downward. Alanna asks SwaySway and Buhdeuce does this mean they're gonna crash and burn in a firey death, and SwaySway says that it probably does. But, it also means something far more important: they can finally have that Zero-G dance party they always wanted to have. During the party, Alanna says to SwaySway and Buhdeuce that this is the best party ever, and SwaySway agrees, saying that " I feel so alive! " Then SwaySway says " I really wish we were about to crash-- " but they crash right before he can complete the sentence with now. They then see Jenny Quackles and SwaySway says he hopes she likes toast to which Alanna says she does. Characters Major characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * Alanna Minor characters * Jenny Quackles * Snow Bread Monster * Disco Ball Production ''Breadwinners ''was created by Gary Doodles Di Raffaele and Steve Borst. It was conceived as a four-and-a-half minute animated short from Di Raffaele's efficiency apartment in Studio City, Los Angeles (dubbed the "Doodle Chamber"). The two had previously met in Burbank while working on an animated series, Mad, in 2012. The protagonists, originally unnamed, were drawn by Di Raffaele as part of a collaboration with Borst. Both were drawn tossing a piece of bread up in the air; Di Raffaele explained that the premise came as an extension of his appetite for bread, a staple of meals from his Italian-American upbringing, with friends sometimes calling him a "duck". The latter responded positively to the drawing, saying that he could produce something from it.Category:Explosive??!!.. Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Category:Dude episode of death Category:Breadwinners Category:Fanon games